


Daedra-Killing Weapons

by DruidX



Series: The Genderless!HoK (TES IV: Oblivion) [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Discussion of Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reflections on traumatic events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: Martin and Genderless!HoK discuss the Hero's weaponry and the reason behind their enchantments.
Series: The Genderless!HoK (TES IV: Oblivion) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Daedra-Killing Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that got a bit more serious than I intended.

"That is a very serious-looking weapon."  
I looked up to find the Emperor standing at the bench where I'd been tending to my equipment.  
"You mean The Day Ruiner?" I asked, running a cloth along the green blade's surface. "It is a serious weapon."  
The Emperor gestured to the bench across from me, silently asking if he could sit, and I nodded.  
"An interesting name for such a serious blade," he said, raising an eyebrow at me as he slid onto the bench.  
I gave him a wicked smile. "I enchanted it myself, gave it the most potent enhancement I could manage. A single nick of this blade will steal most of a regular person's life before they can blink," I told him. "That sort of thing tends to upset one's day, don't you agree?"  
His smile stayed mild, polite. But his eyes creased at the edges, dancing with mirth. "Indeed. And your bow? Does that have a name also?"  
I looked over to the weapon resting against my pack, green glimmers in the dark from the glass insets.  
"Yes. It's called 'Bane'. It was the first item I ever enchanted." I pulled a face. "The magisters at the University told me I wasn't allowed to call it 'Will Mess Up Your Evening Plans', so 'Bane' it became."  
Martin let out a bark of laughter, and I smiled to see him happy, even over such a ridiculous topic.  
"Tell me you weren't really going to call it that?" he asked, amused disbelief all over his face.  
"I really was," I said. "Now I have my own enchanting station, and a more powerful soul gem, I was considering making another, with that exact name."  
Martin chuckled, shaking his head in fond exasperation. "And what does Bane do?" he asked. I opened my mouth, but he held up a hand. "Enchantment wise, dear Hero. I know how a bow operates."  
I gave him an impish grin. It was nice to see he was getting used to my sarcastic nature.  
"A similar thing, but less powerful. Two arrows are usually sufficient to bring down most bandits, one if they don't know I'm there." I gave a sigh. "I just wish they weren't so expensive to maintain. With great power comes great recharge costs." I laughed. Concern crossed his features, but I waved it away. "No, no. Don't worry. Saving the world may not come with a regular pay packet, but I have side gigs. And I know nearly every recharge specialist in Cyrodiil at this point, so I know who to bat my eyelashes at to get a small discount." The concern didn't move, but he did nod in understanding.

We were silent a while then, the rasp of the whetstone filling the air. He watched my strokes with thoughtful, pursed lips.  
"These are very powerful weapons," he said softly, after a time.  
"Yes, Sire. They're daedra-killing weapons." I put down the whetstone and looked down at the table, studying the whorls of wood for a moment, pondering if I should explain. On one hand, I didn't want him to worry, and I wanted to protect him from that world. On the other, he was the Emperor – shouldn't he know what lay behind the gates?  
"I see the practicality behind it," he said into my silence, but I felt like he was probing at something. "But to use such a vampiric blade... Do you really hate them that much?"  
I considered the question, considering that I was now technically part daedra. "No, not hate..." I said carefully, then sighed. He may as well know the truth of it, or he would likely keep poking. "They terrify me, Sire," I said using the same soft tone he had adopted. "The humanoid ones are bad enough, what with their... faces. And their voices. But then there's the daedroth and the clanfears. And the spider things..." I shuddered, my hand clenching around the whetstone. "The spider things are the worst of all." It came out as a whisper, as I stared unseeing at the banner on the wall. "It's difficult to sneak past them, so I'd rather just... Slice, slice." I slashed at the air with the flat of my hand. "Be done with it. Forget. Move on to the next target."  
Martin leant over, grasping the hand that still clutched the whetstone.  
"I'm sorry," he said. I looked up. His face was etched with grief.  
I barked out a surprised laugh, refocused on the man before me. "For what? It's not like you danced up to Cameron and said," I adopted a high, mocking tone, "you know what would be fun? You murdering the Father I never knew, and letting a vicious daedra Lord into my homeland and putting everything I care about at risk. What a gas huh?" I sobered, my voice returning to normal. "Unless you are trying to tell me that is something you did, in which case I'd be honour-bound to... arrest you. Or something." My fit of pique faded. "I'd certainly be very cross with you."

The expression of compassion never left his face; the soft crinkles at his eyes, the light furrow of his brow.  
"I'm sorry that you have had to face these things. I am sorry that you had to do it alone," the pain in his sweet voice grated against my ears.  
"Yeah, well, don't be." I pulled back my hand, and Martin- the Emperor recoiled at my tone. A new sadness filled his eyes, one I couldn't fathom, but I pressed on. "Every gate I entered was a choice. Every mile I walked without another beside me was a choice. I work alone, because I can't have anyone else dying because of my failings. I closed the gates to keep you safe. To keep Cyrodil safe.  
"I braved the first one, and I will keep braving them because no one else should have to. So don't tell me you're sorry. Just help me fix it!" I slammed my fist onto the table, unaware of just how worked up I'd become until that final moment. I stared at his horrified expression for a moment and then let my head fall to the tabletop as well. "Oh, Julianos curse me," I mumbled, "I shouldn't have said anything."  
I heard him shift, and thought maybe he was going to go away, leave me to my shame in peace. But no. My Martin is a beautiful, empathetic soul. I felt him settle next to me, his weight and warmth closer than an Emperor should be to a common s'wit like me. His fingers stroked through my hair.  
"Don't be," he said after a long moment. "I am glad you told me. Even if I cannot go out there by your side, experiencing the terrors you face, I can at least offer counsel and comfort on your return.  
"You are right. No one should have to face the fires of Oblivion. Not even you, my dear. No matter what terrible thing you think you have done to deserve such a fate.  
"And we will end this. You are no longer alone, my Hero. Together, we will end it. Together, we will close shut the jaws of Oblivion. Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I most certainly did have a sword called “The Day Ruiner”, and a bow named “Will Mess Up Your Evening Plans”, because I am terrible at serious names.


End file.
